


【翻译】执炬迎风

by raojia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Doflamingo feels softer this time around, Drama, Feels, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mafia, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent (in a kissing scene), Non-Explicit Sex, POV Second Person, Sibling Incest, Tragedy, Unrequited Love, from Rosinante's POV, so much angst as always
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: “花吐症。”多弗朗明哥说道，脸上浮出一丝笑容，而你的眼睛瞪大了。“你是在暗恋谁呢，罗西？”他轻声问着，浑不在意的模样，但是你的心跳加速了，脸也红了起来。他都知道了。他的声音里漾着戏谑。
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	【翻译】执炬迎风

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you love love love, when you know i can't love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724896) by [beyondmyreach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondmyreach/pseuds/beyondmyreach). 



> 作者注：
> 
> 首先感谢[Sou-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartsenpai/pseuds/iheartsenpai)，谢谢你为了帮我改这篇文章花了那么久，而考虑到这篇文章的长度和我扔给你修的文的数量，你是最棒的！！【抽泣  
> 标题选自Of Monsters and Men的[Love love love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=beiPP_MGz6I)的歌词，但其实我写这篇的时候听的是另外一首歌（尾注里写了，那首歌更贴这篇的结局，但标题的歌更贴花吐症。）
> 
> 译者注：译版格式与原文统一，全文98%为第二人称的罗西视角，结尾为第三人称的罗的视角，花吐症paro，有对原作剧情的修改，推荐搭配尾注中的bgm一起阅读。

这件事第一次发生的时候，你并没有多想。唐吉柯德家族刚刚结束同另一个海贼团的战斗，而它的成员们只是比你预想的要强上那么一点。所以，当你那不幸而又寻常的笨拙又一次搅乱了你的动作的时候，你的敌手之一幸运的抢到了攻击的机会，他的狼牙棒重重的打上了你的胃部。理所当然的，你击倒了他，但是几秒之后你不由自主的弯腰呕吐，双唇分开，唾液混着血液流淌下来，润红了你的嘴唇。

你没来得及喘气，当然也没来得及抹去嘴上的血痕，你的哥哥就已经捏着你的下巴抬起了你的脸庞，尽管你的气息仍还未定，身体也来不及完全跟上。他张狂的笑容撞进你的眼里，忽然就榨出了你肺泡里所有残存的空气，你难以呼吸，只觉得心脏异常痛苦——如同有什么突然将它攥紧。

“你没救了，罗西。”多弗朗明哥说着，弹线解决了那个你没彻底干掉的漏网之鱼，那本该是句饱含轻蔑的欺辱，但是他宠溺的口吻和迁就的笑容却完全削弱了那些贬损。

而当那人在你背后倒下的时候，多弗朗明哥亲手拭去了你唇上的唾液与鲜血，你清楚的知道，这一次，他不会再有站起来的机会。

“现在可别分心啊罗西，我们要做的还有很多，我要你亲眼见证唐吉柯德家族的崛起。”

你张口，只觉得他的指尖滑过的地方如同被火灼痛，但你最终点了下头。

“很好，”他微笑着说道，“现在，去检查下伤口吧。”

你目送他远去，一个又一个得查看过家族干部们的安危，跨过另一个海贼团和他无足轻重的那部分手下们的尸体，血液在空气中弥散出金属般的味道，一如它们的滟红粘附住船只的甲板。血腥盖过了一切，自然也包括你呼吸里那若有若无的，花朵的香气。

Xxx

当这事第二次发生的时候，你正在浴室的镜前涂抹你横贯脸颊的虚假笑靥，但你的呼吸却突兀的停滞了。口红下坠，猛烈的咳嗽，有什么顺着你的喉管爬出，然后就是淋漓的鲜血。

有那么一瞬间，你试图调和那两块并不同源的红色——你的口红坠进水槽时蹭在白瓷边沿的红，从你的喉管中涌出的红，它们在水槽间的距离如此之近，却又区别如此之远。渐渐的，你的手不自觉的握紧了自己的咽喉，就像是要模仿那已经从其中脱出的物什。

在水槽弯曲的弧面上边，正因地心引力摇摇欲坠的轻薄红色，是精致纤弱的一瓣花朵。

Xxx

这种只能在伟大航路上被感染的疾病名为花吐症，它的确切来源始终未曾明确，只因它的发病条件实在太过奇特，患者可能会在感染上它的数年之后才初次病发，甚至也可能终生都不曾发作。

在找了整整几小时后，你终于在一篇医学文献里读到了它：“这是一种因单恋而起的疾病，当患者饱受单恋之苦时，带刺的花藤就开始会在患者的心脏周围蔓延生长。前期症状包括咳血和心绞痛，而随着花朵的逐渐开放，后期表现中将会包括呕吐与咳出花瓣。而如果在花朵完全盛开的时刻，这份爱依然没有得到回应或彻底消弭的话，花藤上的刺就会彻底扎进患者的心脏，并直接导致他们的死亡。遗憾的是，以目前的医疗水平，所有尝试移除花藤的手术也都只会以失败和患者的死亡告终。”

你将这篇医学文献放到了床头柜上，有些茫然也有些不信，但更多的，却是不想面对的深深否认。即使不去探寻的你的心，你也早已知道那朵正盘踞于你心口致命花朵是在为谁开放。

你闭上眼，脑海中浮现出多弗朗明哥的笑脸，捏着你的下巴，清晰而鲜活，仿佛就发生在昨天。整日整夜，整周整月，这段记忆都在你的脑海中无意识的循环，在往复间被不断打磨润泽，你情不自禁，难以自控，只能放任它们，一次又一次，最终得享现在的清晰，鲜活。

你的心脏又一次收紧了，泛起了病态的恶心。

Xxx

“罗西，你留下。”多弗朗明哥在家族会议后说道，而这一点都没有打乱其他干部们的离场，你瑟缩了下，可对其他人而言，唐吉柯德兄弟要在家族会议后单独谈话怎么看都稀松平常。

_于是你最终决定同平常一样戴好你那漠然的面具，假装这场兄弟间的私人会谈没有任何引人注目或不同寻常。_

而且事实上，这段时间也确实没发生任何特别的事，只除了你发现自己得了花吐症以外，只除了随它而来的种种症状以外。但是没关系的，你想，你一直都小心的避开了多弗朗明哥。

你知道你不该做的这么露骨，你的哥哥一直都很敏锐，除非你是想被他抓个现行，但无论如何，他都会探明，然后怀疑起你的那些行径。你明知道这些的，但你情不自禁。每一次你看见他的时刻，你都会无法自抑的想起他专断的捏起你下巴的瞬间和他的手指抚过你嘴唇的温度，而与此同时，你的心脏也会无可避免的紧缩起来，令你想起那些盘踞在你心口的花藤，那些，代表了你对你亲生兄长的病态爱恋的，确切证明。

最后一个干部退出了房间，屋门紧跟着轻轻合上，现在终于只剩下你和多弗朗明哥了。你站在屋子的中央，周围空空荡荡，而多弗朗明哥正望着你。

你不知道他在想些什么，他的墨镜遮住了他的神情。你感到慌乱，感到无措，却又清楚的知道你不能表现出来，每一个蹩脚的骗子都会把坐立不安变成谎言的开端。所以你强撑着拂开自己的羽毛大衣，伸手掏出口袋里的香烟和打火机。

多弗朗明哥的视线落在你微张的嘴唇上，让你着魔似的动作，尽管你明知你只是因为他的注视——张开嘴唇，伸出舌尖，然后把它们濡湿，再把香烟叼入齿间。点火，吸气，让浅浅腾起的烟雾潜入你的肺部，好让你紧绷的肩膀稍稍放松一点。

最终你抬起脸，偏头迎上多弗朗明哥的目光，而又过了一会儿，他才开始讲话。

“你最近怎么样，”多弗朗明哥问道，而你扬起了眉毛。这不是你所期待的问题。你的反应换来了他的发笑，“怎么，我不能关心下我弟弟的近况？”

“我很好。”过了一会儿，你作出了自己的回答。

多弗朗明哥从座位中起身，朝着你的方向走去，有如正绕着猎物打转猛禽。

“真的吗？”他问道，“管家说他们在你的房间里发现了血迹，罗西。”多弗朗明哥在离你只有一英尺的地方停了下来，更加紧迫的盯着你的身体，“而且你一直在躲着我，为什么？”

“我，”你想比划些什么，却又突兀的停滞，你不知道该说什么，你不能告诉他。

你摇了摇头。

“看着我，罗西。”多弗朗明哥命令道，而你抬起头——他手掌的温度贴紧了你的脖颈，而拇指擦着你的脸颊滑动，一点点，勾勒出你下巴的轮廓。

“花吐症。”多弗朗明哥说道，脸上浮出一丝笑容，而你的眼睛瞪大了。“你是在暗恋谁呢，罗西？”他轻声问着，浑不在意的模样，但是你的心跳加速了，脸也红了起来。他都知道了。

他的声音里漾着戏谑。

你扭身想逃，但是多弗朗明哥却把他的手移到了你的颈后，他抓住了你，犹如抓住一只鸟雀，而那原本令人愉快的的热源也随之变为了牢笼。

“嘘。”他说道，就好像在安抚一只受惊的小兽，他抽出你唇间的香烟，随即将之丢到地上，“你所要做的就是告诉我你想要我，亲爱的弟弟。”他抬起了你的脸庞。

“不——”你的口型在说，但是紧接着他的唇就覆上了你的，你无处可逃，只能转向他，你的手滑进了他的外套，而他探进你的唇间，诱出种种动人的碎响。

你的心脏生疼，而当你们最终分开的时候，你甚至难以继续呼吸。

而多弗朗明哥依然在笑。

“瞧，”他说，揉乱了你的头发，“这不是很容易吗罗西，你应该早点来找我的。”他说着，再度倾身过来，一只手潜进了你的衬衣，“我不是一直都关照着你吗？”

你想反抗，想抽身离去，却在半途遇见了他，永远也无法抗拒他对你的吸引。

Xxx

“你爱我吗？”每当你们独处的时候，多弗朗明哥总会这样问起。

“你爱我吗？”他问着，轻抚着你泛红的身体，他的脸上挂着微笑，他明知你们都对那个答案一清二楚。他只是想看你承认它，看你因它而面色绯红，将羞怯，欢愉和愧疚混同一道。

“说啊？”他说着，纵容而耐心的望着你，放缓了手上的节奏，而你微微喘了口气，试图翻出他的怀抱——你的身体已经快因他的触碰过载了——尽管你明知那只是徒劳。

在多弗朗明哥凝视的目光和温和的手掌之下，你注定无处可逃。

多弗朗明哥哼着歌把你拉回他的怀抱，他早就预料，甚至可以说是习惯了你的反应，他仔细得拽下你甩在脸上的手臂，露出你涨红的脸。

“告诉我。”他说，带着一分命令与三分诱哄，眼下他并没有带着墨镜，那是你开始这些前对他提出的为数不多的要求之一，而他也应允。既因为你绝少提出要求，也因为这要求实在毫无难度可言。

现在，你能看到没有墨镜阻隔的他的眼睛，它们注视着你，柔和如同你们一家还居住在玛丽乔亚的时光，你情不自禁的伸手，将他的面孔朝你拉来，好让你们的唇紧紧得贴在一起。你双颊滚烫，点着头，却又不肯看他。

你能感到他的唇边扬起了一个幼稚而愉悦的微笑，就好像你是第一次承认爱他似的，但是事实上，你已经对他承认过无数次了。可无论你承认过多少次，他还是会如此轻易的因为你的承认而高兴起来，以至于你也最终无数次的承认爱他，尽管有些尴尬，但这是他对你的要求里最好实现的那个，更何况你又那么乐意去实现它（而不是其他的那些，黑暗而肮脏）。

多弗朗明哥压到你的身上，一只手滑进你的腿间，转动，轻抚，你颤抖着身体，靠着他无声的喘息。但你知道你的身体正挣扎着渴求更多。

“多弗，”你张口，整个身体都在朝他拱起，“多弗。”

“为我哭出来，罗西，”多弗喃喃，转而坐上你的腿，单手按下你挺起的胸膛，你安静的哽咽着，忍下了喉头深处的哀鸣。

“求你了，多弗，求你，”你无声的说着，紧紧的攥着他的身体，而他吻着你汗湿的额头，令你安静。

“嘘，我会关照好你的，罗西，”多弗朗明哥说着，“没关系的，为我哭出来吧。”

就跟往常一样，多弗朗明哥紧紧得抱着你，小心而专注的引你走向高潮，并最终让你射出，而那种温柔，那种甚至连他的轮廓都变得模糊不清的温存时刻，你的世界里终于只剩下那样在乎着你，而你也同样在乎着的哥哥。

伴着一声轻柔的到近乎破碎哭叫，你最终射了出来，而多弗静静地扬了扬唇角，继续轻笑着吻你，他把你抱在怀里，就像你是他的无价之宝。

你闭上眼，任由他的体温将你包裹，你沉浸其中，假装那就已经足够。

Xxx

你依然没有停止吐花。

Xxx

当花朵又一次涌上你喉头的时刻，你正坐在你的房间，读着你偷偷从多弗朗明哥的房间里‘借’来的文件，它们都是有关唐吉柯德家族的行动和计划方面的东西，而那阵抓挠般的痛痒却正随着你对多弗朗明哥的念想不断增长。

你在吐出来之前及时冲进了浴室，无助得握着自己的喉咙，唾液和鲜血从你的唇边涌出，泪水从你的眼角滑落，而最终，半朵鲜花悄然而至，从你的口中落进水槽。它们飘舞着落下，最终散成一打缀着星点红色的纯白花瓣，你知道那红色是血，因为这花上的细刺早在被你呕出的过程中割伤了你的喉咙。

有人正在敲门。

“罗西，”你听见你哥哥的声音，这让你的呼吸直接哽在了喉咙里，你扫了一眼浴室外你不问而取的文件，又扫了一眼水槽里你想瞒住他的花朵，最终快速的冲了下马桶，然后打开了水龙头和水槽的滤网。你的浴室就靠着门，现在你只能指望多弗朗明哥能听见抽水的响动。接着你冲出了浴室，一边祈祷着所有的花瓣都能被冲走，一边滑跪着抓起全部属于多弗朗明哥的文件丢进你的沙发底下。

但是当你去够最后一份散落的文件的时候你又开始了干呕，你才吐出了半朵带刺鲜花的脆弱咽喉显然很不喜欢你方才那一番剧烈运动。你的手飞快的捂住了嘴巴，但是血液依然涌了出来，穿过你的指间，溅红了你身下的文件。

“罗西，”你听见多弗朗明哥的喊声，他冲到你的身边，在你干呕的同时把你抱进怀里。一切都完了，你想，在你已经小心翼翼不在他面前发作，并且总是随身带着薄荷糖好掩盖你吐息间的血腥和花香之后。

你想要挥手让他离开，用手语告诉他你一切都好，但是紧跟着你却又开始咳嗽，而这一次，你咳出了更多的鲜血。当他的视线随着飞溅的血液落到你身下那份你偷偷拿走的文件上时，恐惧已而攫住了你的心脏。可是他甚至没注意文件的内容——他被那些溅出的红色液体惊住了，而那是你的鲜血。

“发生了什么？”他问道，声音低沉而危险，他盯着你，捏起你的脸，“你为什么在咳血。”

你在他的眼里看到了猜疑，某种你必须在成熟之前扼杀的猜疑。

你摇着头，想要说些什么，却又突然想起你并不能，你想比划什么，手却又抖得不能动作，更何况他根本就没在看你的手，他在看你的脸。

 _他知道了，他知道了，他知道了，_ 你的心脏在你的胸膛里震颤，而在这一片寂静中，浴室里的水流声大的无与伦比。

多弗朗明哥松开你，几乎是机械得起身，你知道他正在朝浴室走去。

“多弗，”你空张着口，伸手去够他却没够上，只能眼睁睁得看着他头也不回的走进浴室。

你抓起沾满鲜血的文件塞进垃圾桶，你担不起他之后再看的风险。然后你痛苦的起身跟上他的脚步，祈祷着那些花瓣已经都被冲进了下水道里。

你在卫生间的门口停下，多弗朗明哥——你无法解读他的背影——就站在那里，你单手抓着门框好让自己站定，然后用另一只手在他的背上写下，“多弗？”

他转身，速度快得几乎把你撞倒，但是当你们的视线对上的那刻他已经抓住了你的肩膀，而你却以另一种方式坠了下去——在他的眼睛里。

“是谁？”他问，而你的眼睛瞪大了，既因为他谈吐间的悲伤与绝望，也因为他心脏里的黑暗与暴力，那样的暴怒，只有发泄到别人，或者他自己身上才能减轻。

你本能的望向他身后的浴室，即使你对你会看见些什么心知肚明。越过多弗朗明哥的肩膀，你能望见你的水槽，水还在流着，几乎就要满溢出来，而在那些被染红的，正不断爬高的水面之上，轻轻打着旋的，正是你先前吐出的花朵。

你闭上了眼，抿紧了唇，你不知道该说些什么，而这本身就已经构成了答案。

而在多弗朗明哥打算离你而去的那片寂静里，你的心脏也跟着抽痛了起来。

“多弗，”你张口，伸手要去拉他，尽管你的心脏正在收紧，你甚至能感到下一阵咳嗽酝酿中的序曲，但你依然开了口，“多弗，求你。”

“我是在杀你，”他说，摇着头向后退去，“一直以来我都以为我在救你，但其实我却是在杀你。”

“多弗，”你又一次张口，却又因咳嗽而不得不弯下腰去，多弗朗明哥只是犹豫了一秒，而就在那一秒之间你已经拽住了他的羽毛大衣，你将他朝你拉去，紧紧的攥着那一把羽毛，不肯松手。“留下，”你偏过头，用口型对他说道，“没关系的，多弗，没关系的。”

而他瞪大眼睛望向你，你从没见过他这副样子，当你想到你是唯一能让他如此的人的时候，你心头的痛苦稍稍减轻了些许。

“没关系的，”你又一次无声的说道，伸手将他拉近，“留下。”

他留下了。

Xxx

“我爱你，”每当你们独处的时候，多弗朗明哥总会这样说起。

“我爱你，”他说着，轻吻着你泛红的身体，他的每一个动作和每一句言辞之后都隐含着某种绝望，就好像他能把他所诉说的爱意烙进你的身体，你的魂灵。

他不断的对你诉说着这些，就好像他也在诉说给他自己。

“我爱你，”他说着，轻柔的触碰着你，这让你感到痛苦，但是你依然接受了他的触碰，也接受了他的言辞——你怎么可能不接受呢，他所有的举措背后都潜藏着一句道歉，潜藏着一句：“对不起，我在杀你，我仅剩的家人啊，我真的不知道该怎么救你。”

他不知道如何去爱，你想到，却又觉得你对此适应良好。就让那花藤在你的心中扎下根去，然后让你为它而死，也为他而死。

就让 _他会因你会因他而死而感到痛苦_ 的念头在你心中扎下根去，好抚平你心口那因你知道在多弗朗明哥内心深处，他其实拒绝爱你而留下的尖利锐痛。

Xxx

随着你身体状况的恶化，除非万不得已，多弗朗明哥离开你的次数也越来越少。他最后一次离开的时候带回了手术果实，他把它交给了你，而你又悄悄得把它给了罗。多弗朗明哥为此怒不可遏，但你的说辞让他平静了下来，既然罗有足够的医学知识，你说，那么有了手术果实的他可以治好你也说不定。

_“有手术果实的力量我能做到，”罗说，他的珀铅病已经痊愈了，看起来非常健康。他的视线在你和多弗朗明哥之间困惑的逡巡，你，多弗朗明哥的亲弟弟，唐吉柯德家族里的所有人都知道你病了，但没人知道那是花吐症，更没人知道你到底是为了谁而患病。_

_“不过，”罗继续道，听起来活像一个小医生，如果你们在谈的不是这个话题，那么你没准儿会笑出声来，“花吐症是因单恋而起的疾病，所以如果我把花藤移走的话，那么患者的那份爱意很可能也会跟着消失。”_

_你和多弗朗明哥的视线纠缠在了一起，而那个瞬间你就了解了所有你需要明了的事情。_

_你摇着头笑了，比划道，“我明白了，谢谢你告诉我，罗。”_

_罗奇怪的看了看你，对着多弗朗明哥皱起了鼻子，然后接受了你的意愿，转身跑开了。_

_“我们会找到别的办法的，”你对多弗朗明哥比划道，“没关系。”_

_多弗朗明哥一言不发的把你拥进怀里，而你回抱住他，在这怀抱深处，你忽然迷失了起来，到底是谁在安慰谁呢，你寻不到踪迹。_

“别去。”当他告诉你他要离开一星期的时候你如此抗拒，“别去，”你比划着，抓紧他的手，“放过德雷斯罗萨。”

而他摇了摇头，对你描述着他对唐吉柯德家族的未来的想法，以及这次行动所能带来的巨大提升，他描述着这一切，说要你见证于它。但你只是摇着头，重复着，“别去。”

他犹豫了。

最终，他点了下头。而你又一次催促道，“你承诺？”

“我承诺。”

那天晚上你很晚才清醒过来，而在唐吉柯德家族空旷的总部里，你秘密电话虫的声音似乎尤为响亮。你接了电话，听着战国对你的指示，‘多弗朗明哥’，‘行动’，‘今晚’，战国不知道你得了花吐症，你想着，你怎么能够告诉他呢？接着你闭上眼，深深得呼吸了一下，起身迈下了床塌。

当多弗朗明哥看见你的时候，他的眼睛瞪大了，张狂的笑容也随之退去，“你为什么会在这里？”他说，将自己的羽毛大衣罩在你的身上，而你咳嗽着张嘴，“你承诺过的。”

他望着你，望着你在被积雪覆盖的德雷斯罗萨的码头上吐出近乎全盛的花朵，望着那些被你的鲜血浸透的花瓣，“我就该让你死在这里。”，他说，蹲下身梳理你汗湿的头发，另一手则抢在所有人看见那些花朵之前碾碎了它。

你笑了一下，只可惜听起来更像咳嗽，你从他的大衣之下伸出手来，张口道，“带我回家，多弗，带我回家，我不想死在这里。”

当他望向你的时刻，你突然无比清晰的意识到他的身后就是整个唐吉柯德家族，现在时机已经成熟，而只要你的哥哥一声令下，这些准备充分的海贼们就会扑向这丰饶的，正傲然屹立在他身前，却又对这海滨上的一切一无所知的德雷斯罗萨。

在他身后，托雷波尔开口嚷嚷，“ _多弗_ ，你不能这样，我们所有的准备可都是为了今天。”而你什么都没说，就只是望着他，单纯得等待着命运的降临。

你的面孔因强忍咳嗽而扭曲。

多弗朗明哥把你抱进怀里，阴沉的开口，“下次你再干这种事，我就把你带回这里，让你看着我占领德雷斯罗萨，然后亲手杀掉你。”接着他提高声音喊道，“回去了。”

尽管他说的话残暴如许，你想，但在他的怀里，你还是藏起了一抹笑意。

托雷波尔焦躁的开口想要说些什么，但是赛尼奥尔·皮克摇着头把他拉了回去，乔拉了然的轻笑着，而其他干部的反应你已经无从知晓，你已经昏睡了过去，在这些年里，这是你头一次感到心脏上的负担正在减轻。

当你再度醒来的时候，你已经回到了唐吉柯德家族的总部，而多弗朗明哥就陪在你的身边，许久以来，你的心脏终于不再感到压抑。

Xxx

你没有再吐出花了。

Xxx

有时你会想，如果多弗朗明哥真的从没爱上过你，那么一切会不会更好，如果他从没爱上过你，而你又最终怀着要他放过德雷斯罗萨的愿望因花吐症死去，那么他的计划还会不会继续？

可是即使不去思考，答案你也已了如指掌。

他会在你的床边对你许下诺言，然后等着你的死亡最终来临，接着继续他的计划，不顾一切。他就是那样的人，就像你最终会是带着海军和德雷斯罗萨的自卫队站在他和唐吉柯德家族的对立面的人一样。

多弗朗明哥望着前来‘欢迎’本该秘密行动的唐吉柯德家族的一行，望着站在你身侧的罗和其余几个孩子，而最终，他的视线望向了你。

“是你。”他说。战场不该是崩溃的地方，但是你却能听出他声音里的裂纹。当你彻底被蒙在鼓里的时候，背叛总是伤人更深。

你大声开口，借着你残酷的善良，“海军编号01746，海军本部罗西南迪中佐。”就让你对他的所有谎言与欺骗都都沉淀下来，就让你沉淀进他的愤怒，他的伤害与他的仇恨，沉淀在此时此刻，沉淀在你们的战斗打响之前，而非战斗之间。

你觉得心口生疼，可是你已经不会再咳出花瓣了，不知怎的，这却让你疼的更厉害了。

就像命中注定的那样，你们最终在战场上对上彼此，双眸相接，目光相抵。

“你还记不记得我上次在这里说过什么？”多弗朗明哥问道，而你回忆起了他在寒风中包裹住你的温暖，那时他答应了要带你回家，也最终履行了他的承诺。但这一次，他的脸上漾起了一个狂躁的笑容，看上去就像他已经失控，“亲爱的弟弟，我可不喜欢背叛。”

你知道，这一次，你不会再有家可回。

_“下次你再干这种事，我就把你带回这里，让你看着我占领德雷斯罗萨，然后亲手杀掉你。”_

“多弗。”你开口，尽管在你开口的那个瞬间你就知道这亦是你的错误。

你们开始打斗，粗暴残忍，不留情面，无人退缩，而当多弗朗明哥的弹线最终将你击中的时候，他望着你的眼睛开口，听上去那样艰难，甚至可以称得上脆弱，“你回来我就原谅你。”

你闭上眼摇了摇头，而他开始举枪对你射击，一枪，又一枪，再一枪，再一枪。

你倒了下去，每一道枪伤都让你喘不过气。你知道他在俯视着你，可是你根本不敢看他。但是紧跟着你听到了一声喊叫，那甚至比大量失血更让你浑身冰冷。

“柯拉先生！”

“不！”你喊不出来，只能徒劳的张嘴，可紧接着你就意识到你此刻甚至无法发声，你只是张着嘴，摆出‘不’的口型。

罗被丢到了你的身边，海楼石手铐在他的腕部叮当作响，而多弗朗明哥的笑声灌满了你的耳朵。

你想翻身去看多弗朗明哥，但是他踩住了你的身体，就踩在他打出来的枪伤之上，你的喉咙发出了粗粝的尖叫，介于哽咽与呼吸之间。

你无助的看着他抓起罗的头发，拇指和食指比成枪状，好在罗已经失去了意识——这是这一切里仅有的仁慈。“我答应过你，罗西，”多弗朗明哥说道，“所以我会让你在德雷斯罗萨沦陷之前死去，但是现在，我要让你先亲眼看着罗去死。”他的眼中酝酿着某种狂躁，“我给过你机会的，罗西。”

 _但你没有接受_ ——这是他对你不言而喻的指控，他没有说出口，但是你却听进了心里。

你的手紧紧的扣住了多弗朗明哥的脚踝，而他没有制止你，表情空白。

“求你，”你无声的说着，你现在根本无法发声，但是你知道他在看着你，尽管你没有发出任何声音。他的目光总在望着你，总在照看着你，这已经成了他的某种积习，而这积习又是如此的难以更改，即使他最终发现这积习的背后只是一个虚构的谎言。

在你的耳中，多弗朗明哥发出的笑声甚至更像是哭，你闭上眼又睁开，对你现在所为的残忍一清二楚，但你没有收手。“求你了，多弗，”你张口，“放他走，放罗走。”

多弗朗明哥在你的身上蹲了下来，现在他整个人的重量都压在了你的身上，你咬紧了嘴唇，不让自己哭叫出声，你感到熟悉的血腥味正在涌进你的口腔，现在花吐症已经痊愈，你却反而开始期待那缕花香的到来。

多弗朗明哥松开罗，抓着你的下巴抬起你的脸，你的眼睛因为疼痛而溢满泪水，来自于你身体的疼痛，来自于你心口的疼痛，来自你们之间所有一切的疼痛，那样多的疼痛，却唯独没有恐惧掺杂其中，至少，没有对你自身命运的恐惧。

“罗西，罗西，”他哼唱着你的名字，就好像你们并非身处战场，甚至还有着这世上无穷无尽的时间。但是你清楚其实所有的家族干部都在多弗朗明哥身边战斗，照看着他，保护着他，这个想法盘旋在你的脑海当中，令你安心。“这些日子里你有听过自己的声音吗？”他问道，脸色逐渐阴沉，“不过话又说回来，自你离开我整整十四年后，你都已经回到我身边六年了不是吗，你装哑装了整整六年，你背叛的还真是彻底啊，罗西。”

你又一次闭上了眼，然而多弗朗明哥强硬得抬起了你的下巴，你的伤口被牵动了，这令你发出了一声痛叫。

“你现在胆敢闭眼，亲爱的弟弟，”他说道，“我可不希望你无知无觉的错过你宝贝的罗的最后的时光。”

你的眼神不自觉的投向了罗伏趴着的身体，你突然觉得你仿佛看到了他在动弹，你快速的眨着眼，却没再度合上。

多弗朗明哥近乎温柔的笑了一笑，“很好，”他说，紧接着他把手移到了你的身上，手指直戳进你渗血的枪伤。

你疑心你叫了出来，某种哭叫，某种濒死的呼号，但是你不能确定。而当你最终回神的时候，多弗朗明哥正用拇指拂去你眼下的泪水，如同安抚幼童般对你轻声细语，“好了，好了。”他说。

“多弗，”你说着，在他最终逼迫自己松手之前，他攥着你下巴的力道已经大到了令人痛苦的程度。

他还有话要说。

“你是怎么做到的，罗西？”他问着，拇指轻抚着你的嘴唇，“你是怎么做到一边用这张嘴甜蜜的喊着我的名字，一边却又转身在背后捅我一刀的呢？你到底怎么做到的，罗西？”多弗朗明哥突然闭上了嘴，而你的眼睛眨的更快了，你不能闭眼。

“对不起，多弗，”你冲他比着口型，泪水仿佛无尽般从你的面庞滚落，“对不起。”

多弗朗明哥笑了，“真的吗？罗西，你真的这样想？还是说你只是想救下你宝贝的罗的性命？你对我撒过多少真诚的谎啊，罗西？”他俯下身，深沉的注视着你，“我们该一条条的对出来吗，罗西，我没打伤你那些重要的脏器，只要我们用火烫一下你的伤口，就算你中了这么多枪，也要好一会儿才会流血而死，这法子怎么样，罗西，原始，但却有效。”

你在他的凝视下舔了舔唇，“都行，”你比划道，几乎无法伸直你的手，现在你连准确的屈伸你的手指都快做不到了，你的手势最终还是有些扭曲，你断掉的食指已经无法正确的完成弯曲，“你想做什么都行，多弗，只要你答应我放他走。”

多弗朗明哥长长的打量了你一眼，重又开始发笑，这个笑容已而不再温柔，残酷彻底盖过了仁慈。你突然无比思念起了多弗朗明哥曾经对你的笑容，那些在一切都坠入地狱之前的，温柔的笑容。但是话说回来，即使是在那时，你也不配那些笑容。“是因为我从没违背过对你的承诺吗，罗西？你怎么就知道我会遵守这个？”他的嘴唇在‘遵守’这字眼上弹动了了下，就好像它是个笑话。

你凑近他，伸手贴上他的脸颊，他默许了你的动作，但眼神却已经冰冷了下来，那是他对你无声的宣判，他再不会让与你有关的任何事物进入心门。

“因为你是我的哥哥，”你无声的呢喃，尝到了你自己泪水的苦涩，你不能再看他了，你想，扭头移开了目光。你的手从他的脸颊滑落，而多弗朗明哥握住了它，而你，最终比划了起来，“因为你爱我，即使我不值得。”

有滴水突然坠上了你的面颊，但转瞬就和你其他的泪融为了一体，你瞪大了眼睛朝上看去，但是多弗朗明哥正望着别处，即使他的手正紧紧的抓着你。

“把你的心脏给我。”多弗朗明哥最终说道，当他重新望向你的时候，没有任何迹象能证明是他哭出了那枚落到了你脸上的泪，“让罗把你的心脏给我，我放罗和其他小孩走。”

他哼了声，嘲弄得看着你脸上那显而易见的如释负重的神情。

“谢谢，”你又一次用口型说道，却将后半句整个藏在了心中—— _它早在多年以前就是你的了，甚至早在那些花藤在那里安家之前。_

你闭上眼，放任你的泪在眼皮之后自由的流，当一只手落上你的眼睛的时候你被吓了一跳，但是紧跟着多弗朗明哥的唇就贴上了你的。你回吻着他，想要传达你的爱，你的道歉，你的愧疚与歉意——为你对他造成的伤害。多弗朗明哥最后为你的心跳回吻了一次，然后从你的身上站了起来。

“把你的心脏给我，”他命令道，然后松开了手，而你的眼皮又一次垂落了下来，你太困倦了，但你只是点了下头。

“罗，”你张口，突然意识到你的孩子眼下不会看见你在唤他，于是你伸出手，轻柔的摸了摸他的面颊。

多弗朗明哥抓着你的手更紧了一些。

“把我的心脏给他，罗，”你比划着，当罗抬起他满是泪水的愤怒的眼睛的时候，你忍着对枪伤的牵扯微笑了下。“你那些挣脱海楼石手铐的方法并不精妙，罗，如果连我都发现了，那多弗肯定也一样。”

“他不会得到你的心的，柯拉先生！”罗大喊着，“要是我能对他发动奇袭的话——”当他注意到你身下的土地上已经染上了多少鲜血的时候他飞快的眨了眨眼，他是个医生，他也懂如何计数，“不……柯拉先生，不！”

“把我的心脏给他。”你又比划了一遍，凝望着罗，“这就是我想要的，拜托。”

“不是说这不感人，”多弗朗明哥慢吞吞的插话，如果不是他要把自己说话的语气调整到罗听不出任何东西的状态的话，你能肯定他会开口的更早，“但如果我们亲爱的罗西南迪死掉的话，那从他身上挖出来的心脏可不作数，时间紧迫，罗”

要不是罗正忙着生多弗的气，你想着，不知道他会不会发觉多弗在吐出那个‘死’字的时候有着微妙的变音。

他还有好多东西要学啊，你想着，因为你无法再继续教他或看他学习而感到了一些难过，但是背叛多弗朗明哥的代价就是死，而如果这意味着你能从他惨无人道的计划里拯救更多的生命，那么你也可以接受。

“你——”罗开口，而如果不是你的意识正在飞速的模糊，并且你清楚你这次将不会再度醒来的话，你本会对他更温柔些的。

但是你最终也只是猛地比划了起来，“罗！”他狠狠的闭上了嘴，尽管把你在他生命里的最后一刻变成这样让你觉得很糟，但你还是又比划了一次，温柔轻缓，“拜托。”而这一次，罗最终点了下头。

当罗最终取出你的心脏的时候你并没有任何痛苦，只是当他看见你心上盘踞的藤蔓和盛放的花朵时不慎漏出的喘息让你有点儿尴尬，“柯拉先生，”他说着，大睁着眼睛望着你，在你的眼皮渐渐合上之前，你努力对他挤出了一个有点傻气的大大的微笑。

罗突然大叫了一声，你努力睁眼，正看见多弗朗明哥一把从罗的手中抢走了你的心。

“交易完成，”多弗朗明哥说道，他本可以对你说出更多嘲弄而残酷的话语，但是他望着你，意识到你是真的快死了，于是最终，他只是转过身说，“再见了，罗西南迪。”

你张了张嘴，用手肘拱了拱正跪在你慢慢冰冷的身体边上的罗，尽管很不情愿，但他还是帮你开了口，“等等。”

多弗朗明哥站住了，他转身，视线本能的落向你，你笑了一下，在你的眼帘合上的那刻，用尽最后的力气说出了一条可以逃离德雷斯罗萨的线路，那是你在海军和德雷斯罗萨自卫队的封锁间刻意留出的漏洞。

你的世界终于陷入了黑暗，而你脑中残留的最后想法却是你的心脏正被多弗朗明哥小心握在掌中的温度。

Xxx

经年以后，当罗在蒙奇•D•路飞和他那些和他一样疯狂的船员的帮助下战胜唐吉柯德家族的时候，多弗朗明哥会在罗未曾开口之时就告诉他他的柯拉先生的心脏所在。而他会找到柯拉先生的心脏：放在多弗朗明哥的房间中，挂在壁炉边，泡在注满了储藏液的盒子里。就跟他想象间多弗朗明哥对待柯拉先生的心脏的态度一模一样：残忍，冷酷，漠不关心，像对一件战利品。

但是，当他最终取下那个盒子，当柯拉先生的心脏安全的落进他的掌心，他会记起柯拉先生的心脏就被安放在多弗朗明哥的床铺的正对面，与一个人的视线平齐。他会记起多弗朗明哥索要柯拉先生心脏时的一切细节，会记起那些盘踞于柯拉先生心脏上的花藤——那些昭示着花吐症的清晰明证，会记起他年幼时与他们之间那场关于花吐症的谈话，还有那时，唐吉柯德兄弟纠缠在一起的目光。

而他最终会想，或许多弗朗明哥并未把柯拉先生的心脏视为战利——而是纪念品。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：
> 
> Every night, I dream you’re still here  
> The ghost by my side, so perfectly clear  
> When I awake, you’ll disappear  
> Back to the shadows  
> With all I hold dear
> 
> I dream you’re still here  
> \- [Still Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ljegvS94qE) by Digital Daggers ([official](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LD9RqOevOpw))
> 
> [Tumblr](https://beyond-myreach.tumblr.com/post/174126743513/you-love-love-love-when-you-know-i-cant-love)
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 我真是太难了……花吐症这么甜的梗还能被写成这样我真是……但某种意义上这也才是最符合原作的他们的关系，扭曲，复杂，对立，虚伪，真诚……在这篇里花吐症最有趣的点在于它将唐柯双方的爱意真正的具现化了，也从而赋予了这个故事更独到的意蕴。  
> 作者的原标题取自歌词，而译版的标题也同样取自歌词，“爱若执炬迎风，炽烈而哀恸。”为了“求不得”这一主题而唱响的《不老梦》，似乎也能为这个故事做个注解。  
> 希望能带来良好的阅读体验，也欢迎为原作者留下一个kudos❤️


End file.
